The Beating Hearts
Summary: Nolfavrell Nasuada is just starting Hogwarts when Dementors attack his parents and older brother, Glaedr. They soon get the Dementor's Kiss, and Nolfavrell is left with no one, only his monthy visits with his minutely-sane brother give him hope. At Hogwarts, he is called a curse. Even Scorpius Malfoy, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the scariest teacher fears him. He is alone. Until he meets Birgit Potter, the accident child of Albus Potter and Cypress Woodstream, who was born during her parent's 7th year. Albus even disowned her, leaving her disraught mother to take care of her. They're both outcasts, and as they grow older, they find out something that could change them forever...﻿ Chapter 1: "Nolfavrell! Guess what?" I sigh, and drag myself out of bed to the racous call of my brother, Glaedr. He annoyed me. "What!" I growl, flicking some loose red-brown hair out of my eyes. "You have to come heeereeee~" he said in a rather merry sing-songy voice. For a seventeen year old, he was quite childish. I sigh, for the umpteenth time in my short eleven years, and go out to where my blonde, tan and supposedly handsome brother was grasping in his stubby fingers.... A Hogwarts letter. Adressed to....me! "Give me that!" I shout happily, and try to snatch it from Glaedr's hand. Glaedr just exends himself to his full height, all 5' 6'' of it. Me, standing at around that height, have to resort to jumping for it. "Now now Glaedr, did he do that when your letter got here?" Good old mom. "Well Mom, he was only 6 when I got mine." he said, smirking. I hated him right now. Gritting my teeth, I glare up at him. "Just give me the letter Glaedr." He smirked. "Now what's the baby gonna do about it?" As I raise my fist, a sucking, dreary cold infiltrated the room. Mom and Dad look around fearfully. Glaedr even looks less confident. A smile plays on my face, but it is there for less than a second as the cold intensifies, leaving me filled with nothing but dispair. I can't help crying out, and both Mom and Dad have their wands out, my brother too. Mom looks at me fearfully, and opens her mouth. She is cut off by a-no two large, hooded figures, cloaked all in black, with no faces. Mom grabs my hand and throws me out of the room. She's screaming now. The first figure grabs her, and takes his hood off. I look away, tears filling my eyes as Mom screams. When I look back, she is on the ground, as lifeless as the ground underneath her, but she is still breathing. The dispair is enitre now, I can feel no joy. Dad's next, and I force myself to look. As the hooded, black figure takes off his hood, I see a mauled, blacked face, with two, pus-filled, almost pink-gray lips press themselves against Dad's. A smoke-like substance emerges from his mouth, along with a scream. The hooded figure lets go after the smoky-stuff is gone. Glaedr looks around in fear, sweat plastering his platinum-blonde hair to his face. I force myself to look away as Glaedr screams. "Expecto Patronum!" I look up as I see a silver stag ambling towards the hooded figures, along with some sort of dog. The figures flee, and I see my brother, still screaming, on the floor, eyes wide with shock. My parents are still and lifeless, nothing being shown in their dead eyes. I see the two wizards who cast the spell. One is a balding, black haired man with round glasses and a lightning scar on his head. Harry Potter! The other, is a much taller, red-haired wizard with a spattering of freckles. They both look around, and the red haired man goes over to Mom, Dad and Glaedr. Harry Potter looks around, and he sees me. "Ron! Someone's still alive over here!" he shouts to the red-haired man, and walks quickly over to me. Quietly Harry examines me, looking at my eyes, checking my pulse, and other stuff. I zoned out, and the only thing that brought me back was the red-haired man lifting me up, and whispering to me soothingly. "It's 'gonna be alright, little one." he murmured, ruffling my hair. I looked away. Nothing was ever going to be right again. Chapter 2 Harry Potter then grabbed the red-haired man's hand, and we disapeared from the ruined house. We appeared in a hospital, but it was filled with people with...odd things done to them. I saw some other people dressed like Harry and the Red-haired man carrying Mom, Dad and Glaedr, who was still trembling with fear. I was tooken to a large, fear-filled room that had many people in it that were like Mom and Dad; cold, lifeless, no emotion. I looked up at my carrier. "...where are we...?" I whisper, my voice sounding strange and alien to me. The red-haired man's eyes soften. "We're at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." I was puzzled. I felt perfectly fine, other than the fact that I had a fear that wasn't going away. "Why am I here though?" I say, my voice feeling stronger. Harry Potter then looked at me, pity forming in his bright green eyes. "You were just attacked by dementors! We need to have you be checked out." I looked at him oddly. "Dementors?" I ask, tilting my head. Harry ruffles my hair, and I glare at him. He drops his hand. "The doctors will tell you later....what's your name?" "Nolfavrell Nasuada." I say calmly. Harry's eyes widen. "The Nasuadas? Ceris and Dalgon Nasuada?" I nod. "My brother's name is Glaedr." I say, eyes brightening. "I'm eleven too. Was supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year too..." my voice fades off. Hogwarts! Would I still be able to go? Harry smiled at me. "You probably didn't get to read your letter then..." he rilfiled in one of his robe's pockets. "Here you go." He handed me a thick enevelope made out of yellowish parchment. My face widened with delight as I opened the red wax seal. '''HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY' Headmaster: Draco Malfoy (Order of Merlin, 1st Class.) Dear Mr. Nasuada, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. Yours sincerely, Cithri Kirtan Deputy Headmistress After reading this, I smiled, and looked at the next page, seeing it was a list of supplies; HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Uniform First years will require; 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following; The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arserius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble Other Equipment 1 wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set, glass or crystal vials. 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE TO BE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK! I finished, and looked back up at Harry. "Do I still get to go?" Harry nodded, and gave me something wrapped in his hand. "We found this inside your mother's hand, with a 'Happy Birthday' letter inside of it. Here." he finished, handing the wrapped parcel to me. I quietly opened it to find a small, key-like object, that almost looked like a sword. It was like....a key blade....or something..., and it was supended by both sides on a silver, shiny chain with a smaller gold part on it. It was wonderful. "What...what is it?" I say as I put it on. As I put it on, a small, yet warm silvery-gold glow emmanates from it. Harry scratched his head as he looked at the key blade necklace. "It seems to be an ordinary object that has been enchanted with magical protection. It seems to be made for your protection...maybe for something like what has befouled Ceris, Dalgon and Glaedr. I would keep it on if I were you." he murmured. I nodded. "When do I get to go shopping for my stuff?" I ask, glancing over at Glaedr. He was supposedly sleeping, his lips still, but he was twitching in fright still. "After-" He was cut off by a skinny, snakelike, thinning blonde man who had just walked in, a furious look on his face. "Mr. Potter!" he said scowling. "I'll take over for Mr. Nolfavrell here. Hello Nolfavrell, I'm Draco Malfoy, headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies." he said curtly, fully aware of Harry glaring at him. My eyes brightened at the thought of being a wizard. "When are we going?" I asked. "Now, If Mr. Potter allows it. Nolfavrell looks perfectly fine." he said, smirking. Draco then grabbed my hand, and we vanished from the room, appearing in a cool looking alley-way, filled with wizarding shops. "Now Nolfavrell, I'll get the rest of your supplies, and you can get your wand. Afterwards, we must get your robes, because you have to be measured. Then, for your birthday, we'll get you an owl or something." he said, pointing in the dirrection of the large shop that said Ollivander's Wands. I quietly entered the dreary looking shop, and getting no greeting. Suddenly, a old, wizzened man appeared out from behind the counter, long spindly fingers holding on to a rather-long wand. His pale silver eyes burned into me, and for a moment they seemed to burn with silvery-white flames. "Welcome. What is your name, young man?" "Nol-Nolfavrell Nasuada." I stutter, feeling chills like ice-water going down my spine. His large eyes narrowed. "Nolfavrell. A powerful name...the ancient stories tell of a different Nolfavrell that was one of the greater wizard of the world...now which arm is your wand arm?" he asked, pulling out a long, thin tape measure. "Well, I write with my left..." I murmured, and Mr. Ollivander nodded, and the tape measure set off to work, measuring every part of me. “Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance,” Mr Ollivander said. “We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, phoenixes or dragons are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand.” he finished, waving his wand to make the tape measure come back. I nodded. He rified slowly though the rows and rows of boxes, and brought out a single one. "Nine inches, Hazel, Dragon Heartstring. Nice and Supple." he said as he gave it to me. I swung the and half-heartedly, and ended up making a chair fly accross the room. Mr. Ollivander took it back almost immediately. "Lets see...how about this one? 9 1/2 inches, Rosewood, Phoenix Feather. Swishy, good for Transfiguration." As I grabbed it, a fleeting, yet wonderful feeling shot through me, and a long, thin trail of bluish-gold sparks flew gracefully across the room. I smiled for the first time since the attack, and Mr. Ollivander's mouth twitched in the illusion of one too. "A very odd choice, very odd." he murmured. I look at him strangely. "Why is it odd?" Mr. Ollivander just shook his head. "A young, seemingly alone girl came in here earlier. Your wands were cut from the same tree. Not very unusual, but still. It's a connection most people don't have." I looked at him strangely again, and grabbed the wand just as Draco came in. "Got your wand, Nolfavrell?" he asked, grabbing some galleons from his pocket. I nod, and he hands the galleons to Mr. Ollivander, then he drags me out. "Lets go to Madam Malkins now, and get your robes. I also got you something special too." he says, a slight grin spreading on his face. "Ok!" I say brightly, walking out of the camp with my new wand. My mouth fell open as I saw a small, smoky-gray owl with darker speckles and the biggest orange eyes I have ever seen sat in the silver cage. I look back up at Draco, smiling. "What's its name?" I ask, stroking the owl's feathers through the cage. Draco shrugged. "You name him." I scratched my head as I pondered for a name. "How about....Jayk?" I say, stroking my metaphorical beard. Draco nodded. "That's a good name." As we entered Madam Malkin's, a rather dumpy, elderly woman greeted us, and directed me to a stool, where I stood. As I looked over, I saw a small, slender black-haired girl with large, bright green eyes with flecks of yellow-orange around the pupil. She glanced over and smiled at me, her eyes brightening. "Hi! What's your name? My name is Birgit Potter." she said, smiling. I stared at her. A Potter! "Um..My name is Nolfavrell Nasuada." She blinked at me. "Isn't that the family that got attacked?" she said quietly. Now it was my turn to blink in confusion. "How did you know that?" I whispered back, fear lighting my gaze. "My grandfather is Harry Potter, didn't you know that? I'm Albus Potter's daughter." she replied, a bit of malice on her tounge as she glared at her reflection. "I hate him!" "Why?" I ask, as Madam Malkin finishes up my robes. She snorted. "My father abandoned my and my mother," she pointed at the window to a small, mousy looking woman with curly brown hair and nervous looking orange eyes. "After I was born. And Grandpa Harry never cared about me, only that my Mom paid for what she 'did' to Albus." she said, scorn blazing in her green eyes. "Dear? You're all done..." Madam Malkin said to me, her features having a mask of kindness. As I left, I finally got the nerve to ask Draco what I've wanted to ask all day. "Where am I going to go now? I mean, 'cause my mom and dad....and Glaedr..." my voice trailed off into the awkward silence that had been building since I left the robe shop. "You'll be staying at my house Nolfavrell." he said stiffly, and they continued to walk home. Chapter 3 A month passed, and it was finally time to go to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to get out of Draco's house though. It was like I was...a monster, ready to bring a dementor on them at any moment. Draco's son, Scorpius was he worst. He wouldn't even look at me. I felt so ashamed. We arrived at the train station only a few minutes before it left. "Well...bye Nolfavrell. Be good, and I'll be watching." he said, smirking. Draco walked slowly away, his robes fluttering in a nonexistant breeze. I looked around, but only saw platforms Nine and Ten, no Nine and Three-Quarters. Gritting my teeth, I see a small, rather fat woman, her two sons, and a single daughter. All of the children were pushing carts, like myself, and the girl had an owl! I quietly step over to them, with Jayk swawking indignantly. "Um...How do you get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" I ask, looking down at my shoes. Wow, they were dirty. One of the boys looked at me, and flicked some brown hair out of his eyes. "Well, you got to run between the two platforms, then. Not that hard, really." I let out a small cough. "That's not hard?" I mutter, and I look up as the tallest brother, a broud-shouldered black haired guy, about 17 years old, ran towards the wall.... And vanished. I blinked, and quickly rubbed my eyes. Where did he go? The second brother, the shorter, skinny, brown-haired one, snorted at me. "You really don't know anything, do you? What's your name?" "Nolfavrell Nasuada." I say, adjusting Jayk's cage. "Glaedr's brother? My brother, Dante, should know him, if he's a Seventh Year. I'm Giovanni, but call me Gio. My sister," Gio gestured to the delicate, slender girl with sleek, soft, curly black hair. "Is Chiara." He looks back at me. "Dante, like I said before, is 17, I'm 15, and Chiara is 13. How old are you?" "I'm 11." I say, flicking some loose red-brown hair out of my eyes, which recently had delveloped some blonde streaks. "You're 11! Thought you were at least 13. Well, we'd better run through that wall...mom will skin us if we're late..." he muttured, glancing at Chiara. "Lets go!" Chiara glared at him. "I was waiting for you." Gio snorted, and grabbed my hand, quickly dragging me through the wall. As I was brought through, my jaw dropped open as a saw a large, black train with scarlet edging, with lots of people too!﻿ Dante was standing over by his mother, a serious look on his handsome features. "What took you so long?" He asked, glancing over at the dumpy woman. "Mom was worried." Gio shrugged. "Dante, I can take care of myself, no need to worry. And besides. Nolf here wouldn't have been able to get through here without me." Their mother looks at me funny. "Nolf...?" I sigh. "I'm Nolfavrell Nasuada. A first year." "Are you Glaedr's brother?" Dante asks, an unusual tone in his deep voice. I nod, and he sighs. "Where is Glae? He said he would catch the train when we did..." My mouth is suddenly dry. How do I tell them that Glaedr is basically a hollow shell, with only fear and confusion left? "We were...attacked by Dementors over the summer. I've been living with Draco Malfoy after the attack. Glaedr isn't fit to come to Hogwarts anymore." Gio's mouth falls open, and Chira looks astonished. "Then how are you still ok? Shouldn't you be a souless freak like your family?" I glare at the slender black-haired girl. She called my family souless freaks! How could she! She didn't know the terror and fear I felt when I saw my parents and brother basically die right in front of me, with no possible hope of recovering. "I can't believe you said that!" I growl, glaring at her. She scoffs. "Well it's true! They'll never be human. They will always be these souless creepers with no emotions or feelings." "Take it back!" I snarl, tightening my hands into fists. Chiara smirks. "Does this make you mad, little boy?" she says, her voice dripping with saccharine. I couldn't take it anymore. The tension that had been building snaped as she said the final words of her sentence. I leap up to the smaller girl, and punch her in the nose. I hear a soft snap, and she gasps softly. Small rivulets of blood start to flow from her small, pointed, upturned nose. "You jerk!" she says angrily, and storms off, Dante and their mother following her. Gio looks in their dirrection with a confused look on her face. "I never knew Chi could get that mean. She's usually re-" "Don't give me any of that 'she's usually really nice' crap Gio. I know she hates me, and you do to. You could feel the hate in every word that she spoke to me." Gio shrugs. "Whatever. Smell you later, little man." he says, waving. Gio walks off towards the train. I follow a few moments later, and enter a hopefully deserted cabin. There's one person in here, a sleeping boy with a tangled mess of curly, fluffy dark brown hair. He seems to be 11ish, around my age. I sigh with relief. Silence, sweet silence. Which is broken by the door opening again, revealing a slender, black haired girl. I stiffened. "Chiara, I swear, get out of-" "Chiara? Who's that? I'm Birgit. I bet you've forgotten me already, right?" she says with a sad smile. I shake my head. "No! I remember you! Birgit Potter, from the robe shop." The smile on her pale face brightens. "Good! Who's that kid?" she asks, pointing to he sleeping figure. I shrug. "I dunno. He was asleep when I got here." Birgit lightly pokes his arm. "Hey. Wake up!" The kid's eyes widen with suprise, and he sits up in a flash. "Wuzzat? Who's there?!" his wand's out in a flash. I put my arms up in suprise. "Hey, we were just waking you up. No need to get violent." The boy lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank god. I've had enough with the tormenting today. A reflex, I guess." Me and Birgit both nod. "I've been in your situation before, I understand. So what's your name?" she asks, smoothing a plait of her long black hair. It curls back up when she releases it. "It's Liinmyx. What're yours?" I smile. "I'm Nolfavrell, and as we've already established, she is Birgit." "Nice to meet you, Liinmyx. May I call you Liin?" Birgit asks, politeness dripping from her tone. Liinmyx shrugs. "Sure. You can call me anything, as long as it's not insulting." I smile. "I'll bear that in mind." Liin and Birgit laugh at the same time, and I join in after a second of thinking. Chapter 4 The train comes to a stop rather suddenly. I wasn't expecting it to be over so soon, and Birgit seems to feel the same way, her face drawn into an overly-emotional pout. "It's over?" Liinmyx, who was looking out the window, daydreaming, nodded. "Yep. I can see Hogwarts! It's really big!" "It is!?" Birgit leaps to the window, and I can't help but laugh. She turns her head to stick her tounge out at me. "We have to get off the train anyway. Come one, guys! We're going to get left behind." I say, grabbing their hands. "Alright..." Birgit says degectedly, and follows me and Liin out of the train. "First Years! First Years, over here!" I look over to where a tall, slender, and rather young woman is waving her hand in the air, with a large crowd of 11 year olds around her. "I think we go over there." Liinmyx pointed out. Birgit elbowed him. "No duh!" The three of us walk over there. "Are these the last ones?" the woman asks, surveying the surrounding land. She nods to herself. "I think so. Now, before we get on the boats, my name is Gianine, and I am the daughter of the former groundskeeper, Hagrid. Any questions? No? Good. Get on the boats." Gianine finishes her speech, and flips some of her long, dark red hair over her shoulders. "Four to a boat, by the way." Birgit immidiately grabs both mine and Liinmyx's hands. "Let's get a boat together!" she says brightly, and pulls us onto a rickety old brown boat. How exciting. As soon as we get on the boat, a blonde, shy-looking girl joins us, uncertiantity in her eyes. "Who're you?" I ask, gazing at her in muted confusion. "At-Athena." she said. "And you?" "I'm Nolfavrell, he's Liinmyx, and she's Birgit." "Nice to meet you!" Birgit added, waving excitedly to Athena, who looked petrified. "Same." she said, and fell silent, playing with her wand impaitently. Category:Fan Fics Category:Elorisa's Fanfiction